


Ice Cream Break

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Verstael is just trying to get through his daily tasks. Ardyn insists that he eat a certain frozen treat.Written for FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 Day 3Prompt used: Sharing Ice Cream
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Ice Cream Break

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd offering for FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021! This time, I worked with [VersdynV](https://twitter.com/VersdynV) for a Versdyn fic/art collab. This was my first time writing Versdyn, and I had an absolute blast ^^ And I love the art that VersdynV made, very cute and funny. Thanks for collaborating with me, my friend! Art has been embedded in the fic, and you can also view it here: <https://twitter.com/VersdynV/status/1359487838790635522>
> 
> Also, thank you to my friend fayth for betaing!

It had started off as a normal evening for Verstael. He was in his laboratory, seated at a microscope, carefully observing the sample in the slide. He gave a thoughtful hum and increased the magnification. It seemed like this sample was- 

The laboratory door clicked open, causing Verstael to jump in his chair. 

“Oh Verstael~” 

That sing-song voice could only belong to one. Verstael rolled his eyes and returned to his observation, ignoring as Ardyn’s footsteps pranced until they were directly behind him. 

“Whatever are you doing, Verstael?” Ardyn asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

Verstael clicked his tongue, crouching closer to his microscope. “The same thing I do every night, Ardyn. Try to perfect these clones.” 

“Mmhmm.” Clothes rustled, and Verstael felt a breath at his ear. “But you know what would make it ever so more delightful?” 

“If you stopped hovering over my shoulder?” Verstael muttered.  


“Ice cream!” 

Immediately, an ice cream cone was thrust near Verstael’s face. Verstael let out a cry of surprise and shoved his microscope back. The force caused the sample to swivel loose and fly off the microscope stage, sending it crashing to the ground with a shatter and spill. Verstael growled, clenching his fists. “Ardyn!” 

“Come now, Verstael!” Ardyn held up the cone like a torch, obviously oblivious to the destruction and distress. “You _must_ try this ice cream! It is simply divine!” Ardyn lowered the ice cream and took a quick lick. “A perfect blend of French vanilla with a chocolate swirl! Nothing could be more satisfying!” 

“Except you leaving!” Verstael snapped through grinding teeth. “Now out!” 

Ardyn pouted. “But Verstael!” 

“OUT!” 

Verstael pushed Ardyn right out of the room and slammed the door, locking it. He let out a frustrated groan and went to retrieve his broken sample, grumbling about the eccentric Chancellor and his annoying habits. 

(Though, part of Verstael remained fixated on Ardyn’s lick of that damn ice cream.) 

~ 

“Hmmm, yes, appears to be in working order.” Verstael nodded, lowering the arm of the MT. He moved on to the next neighboring MT, looking it up and down. “Yes, yes, proper stature… should be suitable.” He jotted a few notes in his clipboard, walking to the next. “Now, let’s see-ARYDN!” Verstael dropped the clipboard, gaping to see none other than the Chancellor next in line: smiling with another ice cream cone in hand. 

“Hello, Verstael~” Ardyn gave a wave of his fingers. 

“Grrrr, Ardyn!” Verstael growled, glaring at the ‘ice cream man.’ 

“I see someone’s very hard at work again. How about an ice cream break?” Ardyn pushed the cone towards Verstael’s face. 

Verstael shoved his arm back. “Ardyn! If I didn’t want ice cream last night, what makes you think I would like it now!?” 

Ardyn gasped, eyes appearing a bit forlorn. “Why, this is a new flavor! Strawberry! What is there not to love about the delightful taste and color of strawberry?” 

“A lot of things. Now get out!” Verstael pulled Ardyn by the arm, making his way to the door. 

Ardyn moaned, stumbling with his steps as Verstael dragged him. “But it’s the color of love~~~~~~!” 

“Out!” With a final thrust, Verstael heaved Ardyn out the room, slamming and locking the door once gone. He gave a heavy sigh and returned his dropped clipboard, grumbling once again. 

(Though the sing-sung word ‘love’ still played in his mind.) 

~ 

“Yes, Emperor, I assure you! This batch of MTs will be the finest you have ever laid eyes on!” Verstael spoke into his phone, leaning back against his wooden desk chair. He grinned madly as he heard Emperor Aldercapt audibly approve from the other end. Of course he would approve! After all, Verstael is the most skilled, most intelligent, most- 

“Speaking of the finest thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on,” Ardyn’s smooth voice chimed in, his head shortly peeking through the door. 

Verstael’s eyes widened, mouthing the word ‘no.’ 

Ardyn came fully into his office with (big surprise) another ice cream cone. “Have you ever tried the magnificent flavor of matcha cream?” Ardyn asked, strutting up to Verstael. 

Verstael slapped his hand over the receiver of the phone. “Ardyn!” he hissed. “Not now! I’m on the phone!” 

“And who says you couldn’t enjoy ice cream whilst chatting away?” Ardyn smirked. 

“Ardyn! In the name of the Gods! I am with the Emperor!” 

“Oh?” Ardyn raised his eyebrows. “Perhaps the two of you could discuss the wonderful-” 

“OUT!” 

Ardyn’s lip twitched once, before he dropped his smile and narrowed his eyes. “Oh fine! But you’re missing out!” Ardyn left in a huff, his well-heeled boots clicking loudly on the floor. 

Verstael eased back into his chair, but couldn’t help but feel a ping of sorrow. Had he hurt Ardyn’s feelings? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the bad sentiment, and returned to the phone. 

“My apologies, Emperor, as I was saying…” 

“Ardyn’s right. Matcha is a wonderful ice cream flavor.” 

Verstael face-palmed. 

~ 

Verstael enjoyed his morning runs. They were an excellent way to stay in shape and keep his stress levels in control. Especially with Ardyn’s recent and constant insistence with the ice cream (and the way Verstael’s heart felt weird after each encounter). 

This particular morning had yielded a particularly invigorating run, and now, Verstael couldn’t wait to take a shower! Adjusting the towel around his waist, he headed to his laboratory’s showers, opened the door, and- 

“Verstael! How about some chocolate ice cream? You can’t deny the simply astounding flavor of chocolate!” 

“OUT OF MY PRIVATE SHOWERS NOW!” 

~ 

Verstael rubbed his eyes, blinking his heavy eyelids a few times before returning to his papers. The day’s calculations were taking much longer than usual, running late into the night. He could have been done earlier, but his thoughts kept being invaded by Ardyn and his stupid ice cream cones. Every time he tried to focus, he’d imagine Ardyn singing with a big grin on his handsome face and ice cream cones dancing in the background (Gods, Verstael needed more sleep). If only there was a way to stop Ardyn and control these feelings… but how? 

“Verstael?” 

Verstael squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ardyn, please! It’s very late and I just want to-” 

“Verstael, please.” 

Verstael looked up, a bit shocked at the sincerity in Ardyn’s voice. 

“You have been working too hard,” Ardyn said, a sweet smile on his lips. “You need to take care of yourself with a break. And what better way then with vanilla ice cream?” He held up the cone, with ice cream on top as pure as snow. 

Verstael sat still for a moment, stunned by how Ardyn looked: his wavy magenta hair, his twinkling amber eyes, his kind smile… and his cheek. Verstael raised his eyebrows. There, on Ardyn’s cheek, was a bit of vanilla ice cream. 

And that’s when it clicked. 

Smirking devilishly, Verstael stood up. Swiftly, he walked to Ardyn, took him by the chin, and licked the ice cream right off him. “Thank you, Ardyn.” Verstael licked his lips, releasing the shocked Chancellor. “That was delicious.” 

Ardyn stood as a Chocobo in headlights. Until his stilled expression transformed into his own smirk, and he smushed the ice cream onto his mouth. “Fancy another bite?” 

“That would be simply divine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Claire for organizing FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021!


End file.
